bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Guppy Whisperer
The Guppy Whisperer is the second half of the first episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Pa Grape's store, Jimmy and Jerry have purchased a guppy, as Pa tells them that his last guppy is sold. Jimmy is excited, saying that he can't walk to "walk him, pet him, teach him to roll over", while Jerry also chimes in with, "make snowmen". Pa then reminds the two Gourd brothers that your pet relies on you to care for its needs, before telling them a verse from Proverbs, which is, "The Godly care for their animals". Jimmy thanks Pa for the tip but is confident that he and Jerry will be okay, though Pa tells them that if they need any more tips, then they should call the Guppy Whisperer, because "She's an expert at taking care of guppies". Jimmy and Jerry proclaim that they're good at taking care of guppies too as they leave, while Pa is rather dubious. Jimmy and Jerry have arrived home with their new guppy, welcoming him to his new home. Jimmy has Jerry give the guppy a tour, just showing him different things of the house like "Wall, ceiling, stereo, pizza, floor, another wall, stick, TV". Jimmy then turns on the TV with the remote, where Tom Celeriac is on TV, asking, "Are you ready for monster trucks?!" Jimmy and Jerry both pick up two toy monster trucks before they start running around the couch and the end table where the guppy's fishbowl is set, while the guppy can only stare in disbelief at what he is witnessing. In the center of town, Bob is waiting before Madame Blueberry shows up while wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, thanking Bob for meeting her in town, asking him if he was followed. Bob questions this because they're in the middle of town. Archibald then shows up, greeting Bob and Madame Blueberry, as Bob greets him back, but Madame Blueberry shushes him before pushing him behind a nearby building, before she explains to Bob that Ichabeezer has come to her, the greatest chef in all the house, to cook lunch for a very special guest, and that it has to be perfect and that she needs his help. Bob asks Madame Blueberry why he's being so secretive about it, before Madame Blueberry answers that she needs to share with him an ancient secret family recipe, and for Bob to "super-duper-pinky-promise" not to tell anyone about it, which Bob agrees to do. Madame Blueberry then gives Bob the recipe, which surprises Bob when he discovers that the recipe is for sandwiches, before Madame Blueberry tells him that she needs him to memorize the recipe and eat it before tomorrow, which surprises Bob when he is told that he has to eat the recipe. Of course, Madame Blueberry leaves while telling him, "See you tomorrow", which only frustrates Bob before he reads the recipe, but becomes even more frustrated when the recipe unfolds itself, implying that it's a really long recipe. Back at Jimmy and Jerry's home, Jimmy and Jerry are still watching TV, where the announcer says that "You just got blasted with monster trucks! Up next, kittens sneezing!" A kitten sneezes on TV, but Jimmy turns off the TV, telling Jerry that it's time for bed. Both brothers bid good night to each other and are about to bid good night to the guppy, before realizing that they never gave their guppy a name. They decide to give the guppy the happiest name they can think of, throwing out some suggestions like "Happy", "Sunshine", and "Bubbles", before ultimately deciding on "Happy Sunshine Bubbles". Jimmy then bids the guppy, now named Happy Sunshine Bubbles, good night, as he and Jerry go upstairs to go to bed. However, Happy Sunshine Bubbles can only cry about not being taken care of properly, all through the night, until the morning comes. The next morning, Jimmy and Jerry are extremely tired from having heard Happy Sunshine Bubbles crying, though Jimmy thinks that Jerry was the one doing all the "bubbling and crying" but Jerry tells him that it wasn't him. After the two brothers have gotten back downstairs, Jimmy realizes that there's something wrong with Happy Sunshine Bubbles, asking him what's wrong, then tells Jerry that they need a guppy expert. Fortunately, Jerry remembers the card that Pa gave him and Jimmy the previous day, advertising the Guppy Whisperer. Because of that, Jimmy gives the Guppy Whisperer a call, telling her that "We have a guppy emergency!" Bob and Madame Blueberry are following Ichabeezer into his mansion, as he tells them that "my guest of honor awaits". Bob and Madame Blueberry get the table set, before Ichabeezer reminds them that the feast will be on the floor, something which Madame Blueberry is disgusted to hear. Ichabeezer tells her that his guest always eats on the floor, before it is revealed that Ichabeezer's so-called guest is actually Rooney, who comes bounding down the stairs, and eats the sandwich in one bite. Madame Blueberry protests, saying that her sandwiches are too good to be fed to a dog, but when Ichabeezer offers her an extra $100 per sandwich, Madame Blueberry immediately changes her tune, saying, "These sandwiches are perfect for dogs! We'll make another", something which Bob is not too happy to hear. At Jimmy and Jerry's home, the two brothers are watching TV when they hear the doorbell ring, so Jimmy goes to answer it, becoming surprised when he discovers that Laura Carrot is the self-proclaimed Guppy Whisperer. Inside, Happy Sunshine Bubbles is still crying, while Jimmy explains the situation to Laura, before Laura tells him and Jerry that the guppy is sad. Jimmy asks what the guppy has to be sad about, because he watched monster trucks, was shown their house, and that they gave him the happiest name possible: Happy Sunshine Bubbles. Laura asks the Gourd brothers if they read up on how to properly care for the guppy, before giving them a book entitled "The Guppy Whisperer", which gives instructions on how to take care of guppies. Laura receives another call from an anonymous caller who also has a guppy emergency, so she has to leave, but tells them to call her if she runs into any more trouble. After Laura has left, Jimmy skeptically asks Jerry if Laura actually expects them to read the book. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Bob and Madame Blueberry are working hard to make as many sandwiches as they can to feed to Rooney, but Rooney is still hungry, even with the excessive amount of sandwiches that he is given. Madame Blueberry tells Bob to go faster, but Bob says, "Any faster and I might break the sound-wich barrier". Back at Jimmy and Jerry's home, Jimmy is reading the book, starting out with Chapter One, which is "Feeding Your Guppy". However, Jimmy doesn't even bother to read about what guppies eat, asking why he didn't even think about that, before throwing the book aside. Jimmy and Jerry then go to see what they guppy likes, but all of the foods they offer him, such as a marshmallow, a banana, and a slice of pizza, are rejected. Jimmy then decides that if they want to guarantee their guppy nourishment, then they'll have to cut to the chase and feed him the greatest food ever made, which is a giant cookie, which Jerry describes as "The food which none can deny". Jimmy then decides that they'll make the guppy a cookie with every snack food in it, proclaiming that it's foolproof, which Jerry is a bit apprehensive about, but Jimmy is positive about it, saying, "Everything". Soon, Jimmy and Jerry are hard at work as they throw every imaginable thing they can into the oven, ranging from a box, a jar of mayonnaise, a cheese wedge, an ice cream cone, a sardine, a banana peel, a sandwich, a flower pot, a bowling pin, a saxophone (which Jerry keeps throwing into the oven and which Jimmy keeps taking out), and a bike, but it won't fit in the oven. Jimmy and Jerry sleep for a while until the oven dings, as a sign that the cookie is now ready. Jimmy and Jerry prepare to feed the cookie to Happy Sunshine Bubbles, but the cookie is too big to fit in the guppy's fish bowl. This frustrates Jimmy before he quips that maybe they have to play fetch with the guppy, asking if guppies play fetch. Jerry reads in the book to see if guppies play fetch or not, but Jimmy takes the book from him and throws it aside, thinking that they do. Jimmy then throws the cookie as it rolls across the floor, telling the guppy to get the cookie, but the guppy can't because he's in a fish bowl, which upsets Jimmy once again. However, Jimmy and Jerry quickly get out of the way when the cookie comes their way and rolls out the door. Jimmy tells Jerry to fetch the cookie, which Jerry does as he runs after the cookie but when he jumps up and lands on the cookie, he ends up getting carried away by the cookie. Jimmy carries Happy Sunshine Bubbles with him, before getting into the wagon and chasing after Jerry, who is still getting carried by the runaway cookie. The cookie then rolls off the countertop, as does the wagon, at the same time that Jimmy yells out, "Cookie-doodle-doo!" Back at Ichabeezer's mansion, Bob is shocked to discover that they've run out of peanut butter, so he and Madame Blueberry run off to buy some more peanut butter, while Ichabeezer tells them to "Hurry back. Get off my lawn". Bob and Madame Blueberry are driving through town, getting past all of the traffic while Madame Blueberry tells all of the drivers to "Move it or you will most certainly lose it, people!" The two then become surprised to see that they are driving right towards the path of the giant cookie with Jerry still on it, until crashing into the cookie, causing it to break apart and also causing Jerry to get thrown in the air. Jimmy then comes up in the wagon, becoming frustrated at what happened to the cookie because all of their snacks were in the cookie. Bob asks Jimmy why they would put all of their snacks in one cookie, Jimmy answering that he and Jerry were trying to feed their guppy but didn't know what he likes. Madame Blueberry tells the Gourds that she and Bob were making sandwiches for Ichabeezer's dog, before suggesting that they give a sandwich to the guppy, which Jimmy thinks is a great idea. Inside Pa Grape's store, Pa is lining up some marshmallows in a row, when Madame Blueberry comes into the store, telling him, "I need all your peanut butter!" Bob and Madame Blueberry then drive away with several jars of peanut butter, at the same time that Jimmy and Jerry prepare to feed the sandwich to Happy Sunshine Bubbles, placing the sandwich on the top of the fishbowl. At first, it seems that Happy Sunshine Bubbles is going to eat the sandwich, but he can't and just sulks instead, which Jimmy and Jerry are even more upset about, as Jimmy says, "Oh, taking care of guppies is so hard! I feel like such a-", before switching back to Ichabeezer's mansion as the doorbell rings. Ichabeezer answers it, saying, "Get off my-" before seeing that Bob and Madame Blueberry have returned with lots more sandwiches for Rooney. Ichabeezer thanks them for their efforts, before revealing to them that Rooney got sick from all of the sandwiches that he had been eating, realizing that letting Rooney eat whatever he wants, whenever he wants wasn't such a good idea. Bob then humorously suggests giving a doggy bag to Rooney. Laura returns to Jimmy and Jerry's home as she knocks on the door, as Jimmy answers while looking rather solemn. When Laura asks Jimmy how Happy Sunshine Bubbles is doing, Jimmy can only sob out, "Terrible", and when Laura asks Jimmy and Jerry what they've been feeding the guppy, Jerry answers, "Everything", while Jimmy says that they have no food. Laura then asks the two brothers if they tried feeding the guppy fish food like her manual suggests, which Jimmy and Jerry are confused about, before Laura tells them that it's because he's a fish. Because of that, Laura tells the Gourd brothers that pets depend on their owners to feed them pet food, not people food, before she takes them back down to Pa Grape's store to get what they need. Once inside the store, Laura then starts singing an upbeat song about how pets depend on their owners to take proper care of them and to give them what they need, as Jimmy, Jerry, and several other customers in the store also join in the song. After the song ends, Bob and Madame Blueberry return with the jars of peanut butter, intending to return the peanut butter that they bought, while Ichabeezer also comes in while carrying an ill Rooney, explaining that he needs to buy some stomach medicine for dogs because Rooney got sick from all of the sandwiches that he been feeding him. Jimmy then suggests that Ichabeezer give Rooney dog food because, "He is a dog, after all", which Ichabeezer decides is a good idea. Back home, Jimmy and Jerry are now watching a TV show about puppies hiccuping, before deciding to turn in for the night, but not without giving some fish food to Happy Sunshine Bubbles, now that they know how to take proper care of him. Jimmy and Jerry bid good night to each other then bid good night to Happy Sunshine Bubbles, and give him a kiss, before they go off to bed, as Happy Sunshine Bubbles does a loop-de-loop, happy that his new owners are taking proper care of him at last. Characters *Bob *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Madame Blueberry *Ichabeezer *Junior Asparagus (cameo) Fun Facts Trivia *This is the only episode with the Netflix redesigns not to feature Larry. *This was the first episode for several things: **The first appearance of Happy Sunshine Bubbles. **The first and only time Happy Sunshine Bubbles is referred as male. Remarks *Bob doesn't stop Jimmy and Jerry about feeding their guppy the sandwich, since he told Larry that they don't eat that kind of food. Although this is probably because he and Blueberry were rushing. Inside References Real-World References *The episode's title (as well as Laura's job and book) is based after "The Puppy Whisperer", which is a book about teaching puppies. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry